


Lit Up

by AlongtheCoastline



Category: Wanna One
Genre: Fluff, I stayed up so late for this, Multi, Potential bad gramma, Romance, first fic on AO3, hope Daniel isn’t OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlongtheCoastline/pseuds/AlongtheCoastline
Summary: Daniel wanted to make your birthday better.





	Lit Up

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my Daniel-loving friend
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I’m not the best at English.

“Daniel, where are you taking me?” You giggled through the sentence. 

  
  


“You will know when we get there~ For now, don’t open your eyes, okay kid?” He gave a little squeeze where your hands connected. Despite seeing nothing but darkness, you could perfectly picture the toothy smile he had on his face. If you could ever use science to prove it, you would proudly say his smile was as bright as the brightest star in the universe. 

  
  


You hummed in response. After a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence, you could hear the splash of waves rolling onto the beach again and again, constantly greeting and parting the shore. The strong but soothing sea breeze brought slight saltiness to your nostrils, though not unpleasant. It carelessly brushed past your skin. Seagulls gawked, celebrating the coming of a restful night.

  
  


“Ta da!” You opened your eyes. 

  
  


Daniel presented the beach to you with an exaggeration using his hands,

like he was showing a priced jewel in a sale. What a dork. 

  
  


The sun was slowly but surely lowering into the blankets of blue. The sky and sea were stained by patches of red, orange, yellow and pale blue. It was almost as if an artist from Renaissance Italy had painted the scene with the most exquisite paints. 

  
  


“It’s beautiful.” Was the only thing you could make of the moment. You didn’t even notice Daniel had kneeled in front of your feet.

  
  


“Can I have the honour to take off your shoes?” He asked with the cutest puppy look. (To be honest, everything he does is cute.) his shoes were already in his right hand. 

  
  


Of course you could not resist his offer. His hands went down your feet with extra care and took your shoes along with his in his right hand. (You would never forget the almost unnoticeable chills that went down your spine or the blush on your face you tried so hard to hide.) 

  
  


The sand at the top of the beach pricked your feet and you shuffled down faster. Reaching where the sea meets the beach, the sand was smooth. Seawater that infiltrated the sand cooled down your burning feet. 

Daniel slipped into the picturesque scene, looking at you in the eyes playfully. It was undeniable that the loose white shirt hanging on his broad shoulders and the pair of powder blue jeans rolled up just beneath his knees fitted in well with the surroundings. He stretched out his left arm, motioning you to put yours in his. And like an experienced tailor, he laced your fingers together as the two met.

  
  


He started to walk. You followed, steps syncing with his. 

  
  


Waves went over your feet, to Daniel’s feet, and back to yours again. They played a unique orchestra through calming woosh, splash and the occasional seagull joining in for the chorus. The sun was half beneath its covers, turning the surface of the sea into a blinding gold. You wondered briefly if the sunset observed under the waters was as splendid as the one seen above but was interrupted when Daniel held your hand tighter, gently swinging your linked arms back and forth. The diminishing rays of sunlight only made his side profile more angelic than ever. 

  
  


“Hey, did you know you look gorgeous under the sun?” You turned to Daniel with a big grin edging onto your face. 

  
  


“Not as gorgeous as you!” He teased, eyes becoming a cute crescent shape from his dazzling smile. 

  
  


You looked back to the ocean while letting out a breathy chuckle out of embrassessment. There were moments when you felt so, so glad you stumbled upon this pure cinnamon roll in your life; and right then was one of them. 

  
  


Before you could engrave all the details into your heart, the sun had retreated into its home for the night, leaving behind only traces of orange on the horizon.

  
  


A small area which was lit up came into view and Daniel excitedly led you to it like a puppy going out its home for the first time. A few of the velvet coloured candles on the sand were blown out but you could make out that they were placed in a heart shape. Your heart skipped a beat (like it always does around Daniel) and smiled uncontrollably. 

  
  


Daniel put down the pairs of shoes and faced you, taking both your hands in his much larger ones. 

  
  


“Today is a really special day for you and I wanted to make it even more special,” he looked deeply into your eyes. “Happy birthday,” his hands travelled up your arms and settled on your back, wrapping them around you securely. You wrapped yours around his waist in return. The hug lasted a few minutes if not more, until you felt his soft lips land on your forehead. You closed your eyes, breathed in sharply holding your breath; your arms tightened around him in an attempt to pull him closer.

  
  


It was sweeter than cotton candy. But it was also better than cotton candy. So much more addictive you wished you could have it forever.

  
  


You felt him pull away and let out a longing whimper. 

  
  


Daniel bent down and picked up a candle, which you only then noticed was the only LED candle. 

  
  


He looked into your eyes again and put it into your palms, “Candles may stop burning but my love will always be lit up.”

  
  


“Don’t these need battery though?” You challenged him with a hint of playfulness.

  
  


“You are the battery, kid.” With that, he hugged you close again.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, you Daniel lover.


End file.
